bayaniuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral
|followed by= }}Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (English: Goyo: The Boy General), also known simply as Goyo, is a 2018 Philippine historical epic film starring Paulo Avelino as the titular Gregorio "Goyo" del Pilar, one of the youngest Generals during the Philippine-American War who died at the historic Battle of Tirad Pass. It is written, directed, edited, and scored by Jerrold Tarog, and is a sequel to the critically and commercially successful 2015 film Heneral Luna, which chronicled Antonio Luna's life. Additional members of the ensemble cast include Carlo Aquino, Mon Confiado, Epy Quizon, Gwen Zamora, Empress Schuck, Alvin Anson, and Rafa Siguion-Reyna. It was released on September 5, 2018. Description The story of Gregorio "Goyo" del Pilar, one of the youngest Generals during the Philippine-American War who fought in the historic Battle of Tirad Pass.Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral on IMDb Plot To be released '''three months' after released: '''05 December 2018'. Cast * Paulo Avelino as General Gregorio del Pilar * Carlo Aquino as Colonel Vicente Enriquez * Arron Villaflor as Joven Hernando * Mon Confiado as President Emilio Aguinaldo * Epy Quizon as Apolinario Mabini * Alvin Anson as General José Alejandrino * Gwen Zamora as Remedios Nable José * Empress Schuck as Felicidad Aguinaldo * Che Ramos-Cosio as Hilaria Aguinaldo * Rafa Siguion-Reyna as Colonel Julian del Pilar * Art Acuña as Major Manuel Bernal * Tomas Santos as Angel Bernal * Robert Seña as Don Mariano Nable José * Ronnie Lazaro as Lieutenant Pantaleon García * Jojit Lorenzo as Miguel Laureáno * Matt Evans as Lieutenant Telesforo Carrasco * Benjamin Alves as Lieutenant Manuel L. Quezon ** TJ Trinidad as older Manuel L. Quezon * Leo Martinez as Pedro Paterno * Perla Bautista as Doña Trinidad Aguinaldo * Roeder Camañag as Major Evaristo Ortiz * E.A. Rocha as General Elwell Otis * Miguel Faustmann as General Arthur MacArthur * Nonie Buencamino as Felipe Buencamino Sr. ::::::::::::::::::: more... Gallery Official posters Goyo Poster3.jpg|2nd Official Theatrical Poster Goyo poster (alternate1).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '20s Goyo poster (alternate2).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '30s Goyo poster (alternate4).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '40s Goyo poster (alternate3).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada 50s Goyo poster (alternate5).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada 60s Goyo poster (alternate6).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada 70s Character posters GoyoCharacterPoster Gregorio del Pilar(1).jpg|Gen. Gregorio del Pilar (1) GoyoCharacterPoster Gregorio del Pilar(2).jpg|Gen. Gregorio del Pilar (2) GoyoCharacterPoster Gregorio del Pilar(3).jpg|Gen. Gregorio del Pilar (3) GoyoCharacterPoster Vicente Enriquez.jpg|Col. Vicente Enriquez GoyoCharacterPoster Joven Hernando.jpg|Joven Hernando GoyoCharacterPoster Emilio Aguinaldo.jpg|Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster Apolinario Mabini.jpg|Apolinario Mabini GoyoCharacterPoster José Alejandrino.jpg|Gen. Alejandrino GoyoCharacterPoster Remedios Nable José.jpg|Remedios Nable José GoyoCharacterPoster Felicidad Aguinaldo.jpg|Felicidad Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster Hilaria Aguinaldo.jpg|Hilaria Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster Julian del Pilar.jpg|Col. Julian del Pilar GoyoCharacterPoster Manuel Bernal.jpg|Manuel Bernal GoyoCharacterPoster Angel Bernal.jpg|Angel Bernal GoyoCharacterPoster Pantaleon García.jpg|Lt. Pantaleon García GoyoCharacterPoster Telesforo Carrasco.jpg|Lt. Telesforo Carrasco GoyoCharacterPoster Manuel Quezon.jpg|Lt. Manuel L. Quezon GoyoCharacterPoster Trinidad Aguinaldo.jpg|Doña Trinidad Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster General Otis.jpg|Gen. Otis GoyoCharacterPoster General MacArthur.jpg|Gen. MacArthur GoyoCharacterPoster Dolores Nable José.jpg|Dolores Nable José GoyoCharacterPoster Clara.jpg|Clara GoyoCharacterPoster Juan del Pilar.jpg|Capt. Juan del Pilar GoyoCharacterPoster Jose Leyba.jpg|Col. Jose Leyba GoyoCharacterPoster Santiago Barcelona.jpg|Dr. Santiago Barcelona GoyoCharacterPoster Simeon Villa.jpg|Dr. Simeon Villa GoyoCharacterPoster Miguel Laureano.jpg|Miguel Laureáno GoyoCharacterPoster Major March.jpg|Maj. March GoyoCharacterPoster Captain Jenkinson.jpg|Capt. Jenkinson GoyoCharacterPoster Lieutenant Tompkins.jpg|Lt. Tompkins GoyoCharacterPoster Lieutenant McClelland.jpg|Lt. McClelland GoyoCharacterPoster Private Simmons.jpg|Prvt. Simmons Videos Goyo Ang Batang Heneral - Teaser Trailer File:GOYO Ang Batang Heneral - Teaser 2 Special content * Like its predecessor, the movie has an post-credit featuring the happenings at the immediate end of the movie; before jumping on to the campaign period of the Philippine presidential election of 1935. “GOYO: ANG BATANG HENERAL” POST-CREDITS SCENE EXPLAINED on unreel Trivia * The film cost three times than Heneral Luna; giving an estimation that the movie cost about ₱240 million. Goyo makes history by Nathalie Tomada on The Philippine Star * The scriptwriting took six to seven months before being finalized completely. Goyo makes history by Nathalie Tomada on The Philippine Star * The movie was shot for 60 days in Tarlac, Bataan, Rizal, Batangas and Ilocos, spanning the months of May through December 2017. Goyo makes history by Nathalie Tomada on The Philippine Star References Category:Films